Words
by Yileen
Summary: Each chapter focuses on a YYH character. Random Pairing: some shounen ai/shoujo ai.
1. Botan

Sorry, someone told me they saw some mistakes so I looked back and noticed the mistakes so I re-uploaded it along with chapter two to make up for it. n.n

14 scenes that have to do with Botan. Some are romantic and others are just friendship.

Hi everyone. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic so if it's no good I'm sorry. I'll just have to try harder. Feel free to tell me how I did and what I could do better. Thanks for reading.

* * *

14: Botan

_Stain:_ She didn't know what was worse. That she was so nervous about her date with him she ended up spilling wine all over her new (and very expensive) dress that she knew would leave a stain. Or that she decided it wasn't a big deal when Kurama chuckled from across the table.

_Queen:_ She always wanted to be a princess, what little girl didn't. But becoming a Queen was just as good.

_Breeze:_ Botan never gave much thought into the wind but that changed. It changed when she saw the Master of wind himself. And when his scent floated on the breeze….it made her think.

_Leather: _Botan was afraid that Keiko and herself would never be friends. But that changed when Keiko had told her how great her butt looked in those red leather pants.

_Size King:_ It was a misunderstanding. It was an honest misunderstanding. And only Yusuke was the one who misunderstood. "I wish Yusuke's was bigger." Keiko had told her friend. "Poor Keiko. I always imagined Yusuke's would be pretty big." Botan giggled. "Koenma's is huge!" It was here that Yusuke was about to open his mouth to defend his honor when Keiko crossed her arms. "Koenma is such a Size King. Why would he need a custom made bed bigger than a house?!"

_Space:_ Botan didn't know how Genkai did it, and at her age, too. She would never be able to finish cleaning more than 3 rooms of Genkai's temple. There was just too much space.

_Reformed: _She looked over at the short demon, she couldn't help it. There was something different about him and she just couldn't figure out what. After he growled at her and threatened if she didn't stop he would kill her she smiled at him because she knew he didn't mean it. Hiei was reformed.

_North: _When she was young she would look out her window at night and see the North Star. When she was young she wanted to be a star as bright as the real ones.

_Uniform:_ There was only one thing Botan loved more than the Detective looking her over in the sailor school uniform. And that was when she wore the jacket of his uniform. Just the jacket.

_Pigeon: _She secretly believed that Yukina was so kind because she was trying to make up for the rest of the Koorime's lack of compassion. She first thought this when she and Yukina went for a girl's day out and stopped at the park to eat their lunch. She couldn't help but smile when the pigeons ended up eating more food then the Ice Apparition.

_Shadow_: She wasn't Death, she thought she was more like Death's Shadow.

_Zoo:_ Botan had an amazing sense of direction; she was, after all, the number one ferry girl in all of Spirit World. And when she had the other girls zigzagging their way through the crowded maze of a zoo she never doubted her abilities and never would, even if the other girls did.

_Hair:_ She thought it was the cutest thing when Eikichi started to play with her hair when it dangled over the bed's edge, so did Kuwabara.

* * *

So that's it. I wonder who I should do next. You can send me a message or leave it in a comment. Thanks for reading.


	2. Kuwabara

Someone told me they noticed some mistakes on the first Chapter so I looked back and saw what they meant. So I've re-uploaded it along with this chapter.

Here's Kuwabara's sentences. I really like Kuwabara, he's one of my favorite characters. And I think he's really easy to pair up with just about anybody. I think he can go both ways really easy but my favorite is him and Yukina. Well for girls at least, but I do love Hiei of course.

20: Kazuma Kuwabara

* * *

_Attic: _When Kuwabara was just a little boy he found a stray cat on his way home from school. He knew his Sister would tell him no at first, that he couldn't keep it. So until he found a way to convince Shizuru that he was mature and able to take care of the cat he kept it up in the attic.

_Barrier: _Kuwabara was blessed with the ability to make his spirit energy into a weapon, and cut through dimensions with his spirit sword. But he couldn't use his sword to cut through the emotional walls that made up the safety net of Yukina. But he would find a way.

_Dictionary: _Kurama reminded him of a dictionary, he knew so many words that half of the time he didn't understand what the fox spirit had said. Sometimes wondered what so many of the words meant that he made a list. But he didn't want to annoy Kurama, so he only would ask what a few meant. Sometimes he didn't want to seem stupid, so he wouldn't ask at all. So Kuwabara just started to carry around a pocket sized dictionary around with him.

_Encyclopedia: _Kurama was like an encyclopedia, too.

_Sugar: _Kuwabara was never good with the girls, but that didn't seem to bother him once he had found his true love. Yukina was the only girl he wanted affection from. He thought that his female professor meant a paper or two for extra credit. He thought that the winking waitress was just grateful he had given her a tip. Or that the next door neighbor just really needed a cup of sugar, or that she really wanted him to eat the cookies she baked….

_Friends: _Hiei always comes to him when the day is almost done and over with. He sometimes follows the other returning home after a long day. He comes before the street lamps come on to light the dark outside. Once there he visits for awhile, checks in on things, falls asleep sometimes. Then he leaves. Always before the street lamps go out, before his alarm goes off. Kuwabara can't help but tell himself that it means nothing, that Hiei and Kurama are just friends. Because Hiei always leaves the other to come back to him. But Hiei always goes back. Always.

_First: _It seemed like Kuwabara was second when it came to some things. He was the second strongest fighter in his middle school. He was second child in his family. He was second to Yukina's priorities for awhile. He even came second to his own priorities. None of that bothered him as much as it did wondering what he was in Yusuke's eyes.

_Insults: _Through all the time Kuwabara knew Hiei he didn't learn much about the three-eyed demon. One thing that didn't take long for him to figure out was that there wasn't really anything behind his name calling and insults. It was as simple as Hiei was new at being not only a member of a team but a friend. Hiei had lived his whole life trying to survive a world with nothing but negative around him. It would just take some time for him to say things like 'Thank you' and 'Your Welcom'. Once Kuwabara figured that out he never took Hiei's insults seriously.

_Cheater: _There was one thing that Kuwabara had made clear to every fighter the moment he meant them. And it was his Honor Code. Even though Botan wasn't really considered a fighter she knew all about his Code of Honor, she mentioned it was one of the things she liked best about him. So Kuwabara was a little shocked when one night, while they were playing strip poker, she had accused him of cheating. He was even more shocked when he had denied doing so she pushed him over and started removing some of his clothes. Kuwabara still thinks that Botan just didn't want to lose at cards.

_Mint: _Kuwabara remembered that the first time he was able to see Yukina in person he thought that she was even more beautiful than she was on the video. He remembers when was able to hear her voice for the first time it sent goose bumps down his spine. When he was able to touch her she was even softer than she looked. When he took in her scent it was mint. He wondered if she tasted like mint, too?

_Escape: _Kuwabara wasn't sure if Kurama was aware of how much he was helping him. Kuwabara surly would have failed his class if the other ginger haired boy didn't let him come over and study with him. It had became a week night thing. He would go to Kura-Shuichi's house and they would study together in his room. When Shiori brang the boys some snacks Kuwabara turned around to see Kurama shut the door, his smile turning into a smirk. Kuwabara knew what he was planning and there was no escape.

_Headline: _Just when he thought that he was getting over his ex-teammate he started seeing him again. He just had to be the front page on every newspaper. The main program on every television he saw. Hiei just had to be everywhere Kuwabara looked.

_Class: _When Kuwabara was put back into his body after Yusuke successfully talked to Keiko he wasn't sure what to do about the girl hugging him tightly. He recognized her from his school. After she was on her way he couldn't help but be excited about the chance to see her again. After all he would see her in class.

_Watermelon: _Kuwabara stared at Koenma in awe. He had never seen someone-demon or human-eat a watermelon bigger than their body (in toddler form) as quick as the Spirit Prince did. Even snakes would be jealous of the way Koenma could unhook his jaw.

_Surprises: _Hiei was the Master of the Black Dragon. He was as mean and rude as he was powerful. He could cause as much pain with his words and glares as he could with his sword. Kuwabara thought Hiei was many things, mostly negative. But if there was one thing Kuwabara would always remember about the small fire demon it was that he was full of surprises. The most surprising of all to Kuwabara was when he saw Hiei up in a tree dangling his Mother's tear gem to the creature in his lap. Kuwabara would always remember how surprised he was when he saw Hiei playing with a kitten.

_Comfort: _Kuwabara didn't remember much about his Mother and the memories he does have are a bit hazy, he was too young really. But the one thing he does remember the most clearly was a Christmas gift from her. A blanket, that he's long out grown, with kittens printed all over. Kuwabara remembered the joy and comfort he got from it when she was with him and now when she isn't. It is his favorite.

* * *

So here's the end of chapter 2. I'm really glad that you've read this one and the first two (unless you just skip to your favorite). So far Kuwa and Botan were my favorite to do. I actually like them as a pairing =) But like I said I just love Kuwabara and Yukina together. But I want to know who your favorite pairing is.


	3. Yusuke

Here are 15 sentences with Yusuke. Mostly about him and Keiko.

* * *

15: Yusuke Urameshi

_Danger: _It was a trick question. No answer would make her happy. He could either tell her the truth or he could lie, either way this could turn into a dangerous situation. Time was running out as Keiko tapped her foot. "Well…uh….what was the question again?" Yusuke did his best to look innocent. "I asked if these pants make my butt look big?"

_Playground: _He made his way pass the playground but stopped when he saw a little boy bouncing a ball. Yusuke stood in his place as he watched the little boy run and play with the other kids. He smirked and thought about everything that had happened to him up to this point.

_Limit: _There was a limit to everything but Yusuke knew this. But he felt like he just hadn't reached his limit yet.

_Life: _If there was one thing Yusuke learned after he was hit by a car, it was you might not live long enough to do and say everything you want to. So after dying more than once he makes sure to tell the people he cares about most how much he loves them. Even if it's in public and people stop and stare.

_Night: _He knows she is waiting to hear any new news about him, that she loses sleep over worrying about him. And while he's thinking about her he ends up staying up all night wondering if she is, too.

_Trust: _Yusuke always left Puu in the hands of Keiko. He couldn't think of anyone else who he would trust enough to leave his life in the hands of.

_Ocean: _The first thing he does when he gets back to the Human world after training is meets Keiko at the beach and they watch the sun rise up or fall down.

_Strategy: _Whoneeds a strategy when you can win by making it up as you go?

_Death: _Yusuke didn't have to wonder about what he would do when he died, that was a 'been there done that situation'.

_Favorite: _He was determined to be the fun one. He just had to be the cool one out of the group. He just had to be the favorite Uncle. But Yusuke was losing the battle when it came to being picked as the favorite by his best friend and the Ice Maiden's twins. How was he suppose to compete with Hiei always giving the two some kind of sweet candy treat every time he saw them.

_Father: _Yusuke didn't have a Father around growing up, so he didn't know what to do exactly when it came to that sort of thing. But everyone was telling him he was doing a wonderful job at being one.

_Applause: _Yusukethought he had earned himself a round after the performance he had just given in bed.

_Cry: _Yusuke had made a lot of people cry. His Mother, friends, strangers, and even small children. But if there was one time it affected him the most it was during his wake-while he looked down and saw her crying because of him.

_Reputation: _He knew what other's said about him behind his back. He knew she heard what they said, too. But despite his reputation she still stayed by his side. It was one of the reasons he loved Keiko so much.

_End:_ An end was only the beginning of something new. Yusuke knew this.

* * *

End-yay! Chapter 3! I'm so happy! Stick around for Chapter 4! =]


	4. Kurama

Alright guys here's Kurama's sentences. Enjoy.

* * *

15: Kurama

_Doorframe: _The first time he turns around and meets cold eyes he is a bit unnerved. The red eyes that stare at him from outside before he gets up and opens the window and lets the cold air blow in along with the shadow. But the more it happens the more he gets used to it. The more it happens the more Kurama expects Hiei to just show up at his window. But he did not expect to turn around and see Hiei leaning against his door frame.

_S__park: _There was a spark when he first met her. He felt it and she knew he felt it. It was nothing more than small shock of static electricity that went from Kurama's hand to Shiori's. But the spark was there.

_Well: _It was always the first thing he asked the other when he hadn't seen him for so long. 'Are you doing well?' And it was always the same answer Hiei gave back. 'Hn.'

_Curtains: _He felt slightly bad when one night during their normal overnight study sessions he got a bit carried away and ended up pushing Kaito up to the way then down to the floor, taking himself and the curtains with them. He really should buy the other boy some new curtains.

_Gossip: _Kurama wondered for just a minute what Kaito's neighbors thought of him after their display of affection in front of his bedroom window. Bu he just somehow didn't care.

_No Pants: _He had his own idea as to why Shizuru was in bed next to him with no shirt on. When he realized he wasn't wearing any pants he knew he was probably right.

_Favors: _When Kurama first comes to the ever so bubbly ferry girl and asks for a favor he is sure his plan will work. However, while the two are sitting at the kitchen table with his Mother, Step Father, and Step Brother he is not so sure anymore. Botan did have a blabber problem after all. But when the night is done and he is all but too happy that he had deceived them he can't help but fell a bit guilty.

_Wet: _He had never said no to him before. He most likely never would. Both he and the other know this. So when it rains Kurama only has to count to 10 before he turns around and sees a black shadow with piercing red eyes at his window seal. Hiei always goes to the fox's house when it rains and Kurama always lets the dragon master in. It's always been like that when it rains, and sometimes Kurama doesn't even have to count to 10.

_Ginger: _'See you later, Ginger.' He couldn't help but blush and looked away from the old Kuwabara. She smiled and he was grateful when she finally left the room. 'Ginger….?'

_Hair: _Shiori notices there is something different about her son. Something is going on with him that she just can't seem to put her finger on. It's nothing she can see, it's not in her actions, he doesn't give it away with his eyes, nothing about his behavior or anything else she can see. But when she looks at her son she can tell there is something different about him. She doesn't know if it's important or not but she remembers feeling this way before he began to grow his hair out.

_Cover Story: _The Spirit Detective had him pinned against the wall, a smirk on both their lips. Kurama knew the other boy was smirking when his hands wondered over his body. And Kurama knew Yusuke was a great Detective when he already had an explanation as to why he was on top of Shiori's son when she had walked in before knocking.

_Skylight: _Kurama was not happy and he, obviously, did not approve of the hole in his bedroom ceiling. How was he going to explain this? He wanted answers from the fire demon.

_Sex: _Sex was the only word they used for it. He claimed they were not in love so therefore they were not making love, and she would never use any words that were vague or so direct like 'getting together' or 'fucking'. Sex was the only word for it because that's all it was when Botan and Kurama were alone together.

_Cashier: _It was always the same whenever he ended up in checkout number 3. But he always picked the same checkout because it had the shortest line. He smiled sweetly at the young cashier, like always, while she went on and on about things Kurama didn't care about. He nodded his head politely as he waited a little too long for her to hand over his change.

_Ostrich: _Kurama stared at Yusuke with one eyebrow raised as high as he could. 'What did you just say?' he asked. It had nothing to do with anything that the two had been talking about or anything else that he could think of. 'Ostrich.' Sometimes Yusuke could be so random. From now on, whenever Yusuke was bored, Kurama would not open his door.

* * *

Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think. =) I'm always happy to hear if you liked it or couldn't stand it. =)


	5. Hiei

Here's Hiei's 15 Sentences. Hope you like them!

* * *

15: Hiei

_Trap: _The first night Hiei followed Kurama home he stayed outside the window, a bit far on a tree branch. The next night he stayed outside on the tree branch, but this time a little closer to the window. The third night he went to see him he perched himself on the window seal. Kurama told him that he would have to come in sooner or later. On the fourth night it rained and Hiei took shelter on the other side of the open window. Hiei knew it was a trap the moment he saw the smirk on Kurama's face.

_Decoy: _He knew that the Spirit Detective was doing his best to distract him, being a decoy, playing around with him to kill time while the Oaf and his Sister had some 'alone and quality time'. After thinking over the pro's and con's he decided he wanted some alone and quality time of his own.

_Service: _He raised one of his eyebrows as she floated above him on her oar. For the life of him he couldn't remember her name, only that she was the reaper with a smile. And that he hated her. 'Who are you?' he asked. He would never forget the smile her lips made when she dropped down and landed on her feet in front of him. 'Botan, Number One Guide Across River Styx And To The Spirit World! At Your Service!' He didn't think he would ever forget the smile he felt his own lips make, either.

_Short Fuse: _If anyone could say they had a short fuse it was the smaller fire demon. He was quicker to anger and violence than he was to grow an inch or two. Most people would defiantly say this was a bad thing. But once you got to know him a little better and knew he wouldn't kill you-it turned into more of an annoying habit than anything else. You also learned that Hiei was quite cute when he was angry.

_Fashion: _Hiei thought he hated humans enough before. He had always wanted to kill them but now-now the thought was stronger than ever. He didn't know a thing about 'fashion trends', and he really didn't want to, but he knew that he hated whatever they were. He did not like how every human female walked around in short shorts during these last few hotter months. He did not like it from teenage school girls to the older mother's in their late 40's doing it. He didn't like how the Yusuke's mother was wearing them. Or how Keiko and Shizuru were, too. He didn't even like the ferry girl wearing them. And most of all he did not like how Kuwabara was looking at Yukina while she wore the denim shorts.

_Necklace: _There wasn't much his Mother left him. The first was a rare and widely wanted gem, which turned into a motivation to find and kill every last one of his Mother's kind. The motive to find the floating island didn't leave him once he found it-instead it turned into the motive to find and protect his Sister, the third thing she left for him. Now he is left with even less than before. He was willing to give up his life to protect his Sister from harm and he would go to the ends of every world he discovered to continue to look for his Mother's tear gem.

_Pink: _He hated the color pink. It was just too….girly and weak of a color. He told her countless times how much he hated the color but Botan didn't seem to listen. So when she showed up in her pink kimono he ripped it off. The color didn't suit her anyway. But then again neither did clothes.

_Mask:_ Despite how he acted like he didn't care about anything and everything he said about not knowing what it was like to feel such human emotions-Hiei did have feelings. He had feelings of **love **for his Sister, feelings of **annoyance **for Kuwabara's love of his Sister. He felt **fear **about the future, **grief **about his own past. He was full of **pride** and sometimes felt **remorse **over little things. Hiei was like everyone else when it came to feeling emotions but he had an amazing talent to hide what he felt behind the mask he puts on.

_Lap: _It was a secret between the two never spoken of again. Hiei would never admit that it happened and Kuwabara never pushed the subject-which Hiei was extremely grateful for. But it keep happening and neither one of them stopped the other from doing it. The first time it was Kuwabara who slowly slumped his head down and soon fell asleep with his head resting on the others. This time it was Hiei who had fallen to sleep and woke up with his head in Kuwabara's lap. Hiei went right back to sleep.

_Video: _He didn't understand why it didn't seem as appealing to him anymore like it did before. Maybe it was because he knew that for every horribly unspeakable evil actions were on the tape that there was one completely innocent and moving on another somewhere in Spirit World. It could be because the Demon World was so peaceful lately he didn't think about it as much as he use to. Or maybe it was because he'd changed after all the time he spent with the hardy goody-good humans he called friends-though he really hoped that wasn't it. Whatever the reason Hiei couldn't find it. Now that he held The Chapter Black Tape in his hands he just didn't seem to want it anymore.

_Wisdom: _Hiei knew he was smart but he also knew that Kurama would always be smarter. When he would insult him the other would say nothing-he knew that it was better to stay silent and win than to speak up and end it in a draw. But it seemed that Hiei never learned and Kurama kept on winning when it came to disagreements. That stupid fox was wise….

_Pumpkin: _'I really hope he doesn't stay.' Kuwabara whined, next to him sat Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan.

'Don't worry, Kuwabara, I doubt Hiei would lower himself as much to participate in silly human rituals.' Kurama chuckled looking across the room at the shorter demon talking to his Sister.

'Yeah, Hiei'll split before we start bobbin' for apples.' Yusuke reassured the tallest of the trio.

'Now, now boys. Don't be like that. I think that if anybody can talk Hiei into staying it's Yukina.' Botan nodded her head, placing her bet against the boys (minus Kurama).

By Hiei staying at the Halloween Party to indulge in some 'good, spooky human fun' so to make his (secret) Sister happy he also made Botan happy, what with her winning all that money from the bet.

_View: _Hiei thought that when it came time to die it meant he had become weak, unworthy of living anymore. He also though that when it came time to die he the last things he would see was a ferry girl to come and guide him to see Koenma, then the bleak darkness of his punishment. When Hiei did die he thought he was right about being weak-that he was no longer strong enough to survive the cut-throat world of the Demon's. He was right about a ferry girl, too, and he should have figured it would be none other than Botan. He was also right about his punishment for all the unthinkable bad he'd done. But Hiei was grateful for the view of the worlds he saw before he left.

_Battle Cry: _Hiei was more than shocked when Kuwabara had snuck up behind him and tackled him-both of them landing on the floor. He was dumbfounded when the answer of what the hell the other thought they were doing was answered with the ginger haired boy smiling, telling him "Rawr means 'I love you' in Dinosaur." And he lost all his ability to think or take action when his death threats were met with Kuwabara's lips on his forehead.

_Knowing: _As he lay dying on the ground looking up at the dark night sky he couldn't help but wonder if Yukina must have had a clue about how he was really connected with her. He asked himself what she thought about him, really. He thought about how things would have changed if he would have told her the truth, how he would interact with her then. As he lay dying he wondered if she was going to find out now, and what she would think of him now.

* * *

So, because I'm just a little weird, Kyo (Dir En Grey) reminds me of Hiei. I think that he could have been the perfect guy to play him (when he was younger and not blonde) in a live action. I think I'm thinking like that because they're both on the short side and have dragon tattoos. I guess Hiei's isn't really a tattoo, though. But still. If you have no idea who I'm talking about just do a quick Google Search. If you do look him up….keep an open mind or search for a normal pitcher of him, or try to. =)

And about the 'Pink' one, I like the color. And I don't think it's a weak color, look at Vegeta.

Also, I see no difference between Hiei and Killua.


	6. Chu and Rinku

This chapter I've decided to do two in one! Mostly because I wanted to do ten for each one of these guys but could only think of five for each of them. I love a lot of the minor characters and wish they had more story time. Read and enjoy (if you like it) =)

I apologize, I don't know how to type with an Australian accent.

Be kind and review.

* * *

Rinku

_Scissors: _Rinku was very surprised by what the orange-headed oaf shouted at him while he layed on the ground where he had tripped. He was in shock when Kuwabara left the Ice Maiden to be at his aid, all the way across the temple, to check on him. 'Running with scissors is dangerous, kid' he was told. He changed his opinion on the tall boy when he pulled out a lollipop and handed it to him.

_Gnome:_ Shishi had taken up gardening and at some point brought home a Garden Gnome. Every time Rinku walked by it he felt like it was plotting something. The Gnome is still there and it still freaks him out.

_The Talk:_ Rinku felt like he was old enough for 'The Talk'. If he could enter and fight in the Dark Tournament then he should also be able to get a straight answer about where Babies come from.

_Fear:_ Rinku had never felt so much fear in his life the moment when Zeru turned to ashes. But it all went away when Chu got to the arena.

_Monster: _When he heard about the horrible and kid-hungry Human Monster called 'The Boogie Man' from Kuwabara Rinku stayed up night after night after night waiting to defeat it. But he beat Kuwabara instead when he found out the monster wasn't real.

* * *

Chu

_Shoes: _Rinku should have known better then to look away from Chu-who had the look on his face that said he was about to lose his stomach. Rinku should have known better than to wear new shoes during a night out of drinking.

_Toothbrush: _Even though it was an accident, Chu knew Shishi wouldn't think so. So when the Drunken Master accidently knocked his house mate's toothbrush into the toilet he did what anyone else would have done, he blamed it on the clown.

_Police: _Chu was having a hard time explaining to the Police Officer why he had chased a girl with fox ears and tail up a tree. The first question was simple enough. Answering without thinking Chu flashed a grin and told the man that yes, indeed, he had been drinking that day. And that yes, yes indeed, he probably was over the legal limit.

_Joke: _'Aye, Rinku Mate, what did the one mushroom say to the other?' Actually thinking, Rinku tilted his head to the side for a short second than gave up before his shoulders raised up and slumped back down. 'You look like a fun guy! Hahahaha!' Chu thought it was funny at least.

_Winner: _Chu couldn't believe his eyes. He had always though she was attractive but seeing her toss back and pop shots he thought she was more like an Goddess now. He couldn't help but smirk when she made her way, stumble and wobble, to him-her voice serious even though her words slurred.

'Wanna bet on your fur, pig tails?'

* * *

I know Koto makes cat noises and says she has cat ears but I think her tail looks more fox-ish and she could be a mix between the two too. Either way I think it's funny how she reacts to Chu.

ReaperDemon you're a guest so I can't send you anything in reply to your reviews so I'll say it here. Thank you for your reviews!

Is Shounen-Ai/Shoujo-Ai a big deal when you're reading a fic? I never really minded it but now I feel like maybe it's a big deal. So if shounen-ai or shoujo-ai offend: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Please be kind and review.


	7. Shizuru

Hey everyone! Chapter 7 is up and ready for you to read and review, so please do. =)

Shizuru Kuwabara

_Scar: _According to her friends it was a bit odd when compared to theirs. One thought that glasses on a boy was cute-it made them look smart. Another couldn't help herself but seizure when the boy she liked winked or smiled to her from the football field or basket ball court. One other looked for the quiet one who was always in the library. The only one who almost had it in common with the girl was her best friend, she liked the bad boy types. But none of those things did anything for Shizuru. She didn't know why she found scars so attractive but she did, even if she had never seen something as one on a handsome guy before. But when she did she thought that it was only natural that she was drawn to the man with the mark on his face.

_Easy: _She was never like those other girls and she didn't want to be. Be like the one who didn't care about who it was she was doing it with. Or like that girl who didn't care about herself so she did that with the first one who said something kind about her. She couldn't see herself at the room, with the guy, her thinking clouded by the want to make something with so much passion and the instinct to rip and throw not only hers but his clothes away and out of the way. She would never rent a hotel room just for the purpose to have sex like it was nothing at all but something you did until it stopped raining outside. No, she would never be the kind of girl who had sex just for the fun of it. And yet here she was; in a hotel room with him-her clothes almost all gone and now working on his, passing the time while the rain thrashed against the windows. When she was at home that night she scolded herself for enjoying it as much as she did.

_Smoke: _She leans against the railing of the apartment balcony with the cigarette in her mouth. She looks at the flame and remembers things she doesn't want to care about.

_The lighter's flame is small._

She feels all alone, like she did when her Mother died and her Father started working more and more. Because Kuwabara has gone off to school and has left her alone.

'Remember, you said you would cut down on smokes while I was gone.' Kuwabara smiles before he leaves for his new campus life. He doesn't think she will cut down while he's away and she thinks it too.

_She never saw the flame when the lighter was new and full of fluid. It's already half empty. She would have liked it when it was half full._

She feels anxiety, like she did when she first felt the weight of the world and her Brother's needs fall on her shoulders for the first time.

'But I don't want to stay at Miss Crazy Cat Lady's house after school. She scares me.' She remembers a little Kazuma telling her after she told him he had to stay until she came home from work. To think he was afraid of cats when he was small.

_It takes a few tries to make the flame come up. _

She feels worried, like when her Little Brother is coming home beaten more and more by school bullies and tougher children….and that he seems to be okay with it.

'Today will be the day I get you, Urameshi you punk. Or I don't love cats.' She recalls him saying in his sleep before he punched his pillow.

_The flame is getting smaller and smaller._

She feels useless, like how she did when she found out that her Brother and his friends were involved with spirits and demons. She feels unimportant when her Brother has fallen in love with a demon, and she is now the second female in his life. She feels helpless when she meets _him_ for the first time and he rescues her. Now she feels guilty for breaking the promise that she would cut down on smoking. She tells herself she will quit as soon as her Brother and the others come back from the Demon World. Or maybe when the lighter stops working.

_But it's still there._

_Lost: _Shizuru was no stranger to loss. She had lost many things; friends, family, money, personal possessions. She had lost her family after her parents died in accident. She lost friends when she chooses work over school. She lost money because of gambling bets and debts. She lost love also because of high stakes gambling bets. She wonders what else she could loss now that she's lost it all.

_Carnival: _The last time she was here was when Kuwabara was little, when she was too. The carnival was full of memories of fun and happy times. She remembers it was her favorite place to go before things changed and people left. She hasn't been there for years but she lies and says yes when the popular boy asks her if she would like to go with him, just the two of them. After awhile she sees _his_ face; it was just a second and after she blinked she came to her senses and remembered who she was really with. Kurama turns to her with a concerned look and asks if she is okay. Like before she lies and says yes.

_Religion: _Down the block from the Minamino house there is a Catholic church. Today the bells ring and that is what wakes her up. While she is in the bed she doesn't think about last night and what she did, she can only wonder about why the bells are ringing today. The next thing she thinks about is the fox boy next to her who she guesses is naked under the sheets of his bed; she thinks this because she knows she is completely naked. Then she goes back to sleep with a thought.

God, how she hated those church bells.

_Second Thoughts: _Almost 10 years later, while she is out one night at a party, Shizuru swears she sees a man who looks like someone she loved years before. The man even smells the same as him, the way he talked and sounded was the same. Nobody can convince her otherwise, because even if it's been years she knows she remembers his way. She knows the differences between the two who have touched her. She decides it might be for the best to forget.

* * *

That's it. I hope you liked it. It was suppose to like a time line, so I hope that's how it turned out. =)


	8. Genkai

Here we have Genkai. Super short because I'm actually very lazy and working on other fics that I want to have done and posted. Also all about Younger Toguro because I love them together.

Because it's so short I added the next chapter so you don't have to wait a week. =)

* * *

Genkai

_Beauty: _As long as she can remember and look back it was always him. Everything he said and did impacted her greatly. He looked at her-she struggled to breath. He told her she was strong-she felt invincible. He gave her a handful of wild flowers-she felt delicate and shy. He changed-she felt useless and helpless. He told her he loved her-she felt lied to. He left-her heart cried longer than her eyes. He killed her-she felt sorrow for him. He held her and she felt young and beautiful.

She said sorry and he smiled.

_Blame: _She could see where he stood but she couldn't understand why. She knew the reasons why he wanted to win against them all, why he didn't want to grow old and weak. But she couldn't figure out why he didn't want what she did; to win now-grow old and weak together. She knew she couldn't stop him, he wouldn't be stopped by anyone or anything. As she looks at his back now, headed to the deepest and hardest part of Hell, she didn't blame him for any of it.

_Hope: _She was full of hopes, love, strength, dreams, wants and desires. When she was a little girl she wanted to be a princess. When she was just a little older she wanted to meet the boy next door. The older she got the more her dreams changed. She fought for him to look at her, she desired more after the kiss, she wanted him to come back and have things go back to how they were. For him to love her more than what he chose. Genkai was full of hopes and dreams and desires when she was younger; some of that hope stayed all these years.

_Memory: _Some of her best memories involved Toguro. He played a major role in her life, and she wondered if maybe he didn't know how big. The memories of happy times disappeared and only harsh words and dirty looks followed her to bed now. She thinks she can change her dreams, have control over them; change them to what she really wants. But the way things are….they should stay dreams.

* * *

That's it. Like I said, short. I'm not that happy with it but this is all I could come up with. Hope you liked it. Read On.


	9. Yukina

I really like Yukina, she is one of my favorite characters in YYH and she always has been since I was little (because I've loved this manga since I was about 7 years old). I really like her with Kuwabara but I think she can be put in a wide verity like Botan. I think her paired with Jin, Toya, Yusuke, and even Chu has the possibility to be cute. (I have never seen a Chu/Yukina fic but I would love to.)

* * *

Yukina:

_Cliff: _Sometimes, when she is alone, while she's standing on the edge of the cliff-she thinks about jumping. She wonders if she is up high enough and if she will hit the rocks hard enough. She goes to that cliff after everyone has left and she is alone. She goes to the cliff more often after Genkai's death. She looks down at the water and wonders if the waves below would tear her apart and thrash her body around like a doll.

Soon after Hiei finds her at the cliff she moves in with Kuwabara. And sometimes she will look outside her bedroom window, up at the night sky, and wonder why Hiei was at that cliff, too.

_Door: _Everyday, rain or shine; snow or wind; Demon enemy or Protective Brother, he will be show up. Without fail Yukina waits for the knock on the temple door. The knock that makes her heart jump up and float around. The knock that tells her that he kept his promise, he has come to see her and only her. She waits for Kuwabara to knock on the door because it's become part of her life that says the future will be bright and better.

_Ice: _It was a secret but Yukina had never known that there were other Ice Demons. It was just something that she never thought about. Once she met the Ice Master Shinobi she wanted to know more about her element. And every time she saw him smile she wanted to know how to make him smile more.

_Nail Polish: _There wasn't all that much difference between being female in the Demon World and being female in the Human World. But Yukina thought that being a girl in the Human World was much more fun. There were more clothing options, wonderful perfume scents, and make-up. And if there was one thing she liked more than anything it was nail polish. She thought it was amazing and now always had wide verity of colors to choose from. Her favorite was pink.

_Observation: _Yukina didn't know why she always had a knot in her stomach or why her throat would dry up whenever she was around the Spirit Detective, but she did. At first it was just when he smiled. Then it started happening whenever she would stand next to her, then it turned worse whenever he was in the same room with her. Now, as he sits across the table from her, he smiles and she faints.

_Prison: _There was a time when Yukina thought that the universe was trying to tell her something. Trying to drop hints that she just wasn't meant to have a happy life. But she ignored the warnings and left the prison of the Glacial Village to search for her only true family. She couldn't ignore what the universe was now laughing at her as she sat in a true prison.

_Sleep Talk: _Yukina loved everyone she knew. She loved Yusuke as her hero, Kurama as a good friend, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru as best friends. She loved Kuwabara as her soul mate. And she loved Hiei as her Brother; he was after all half of the reason she left her icy realm.

She knew it might be a little selfish but Yukina loved Kuwabara and Hiei so much she couldn't live without them, she felt. It was her own little inside joke with herself. After Hiei had come clean Kurama told her a story about when he first met her Brother, he talked in his sleep. She wasn't sure if it was irony or not that the two people that loved her the most (and that she loved the most) both talked in their sleep.

_Sneeze: _On more than one occasion Yukina had sneezed in the presences of Botan. And every time the other girl would giggle and say in a sing-song voice 'Sneezy Sneezy, Achoo Achoo! Somebody's thinking about you!' Yukina thought that maybe she was doing something wrong, because the cheerful guide never seemed to sneeze in front of her when she thought about Botan.

_Teddy Bear: _She really couldn't remember what day she was born on and she never bothered to ask anyone about it-she already knew her age so what date or year didn't matter much. But when she set out to find her Brother she decided that when she had infact found him she wanted to celebrate with him; so the day she left the floating island to find him she declared was her birthday. When asked by the Humans she told them-she didn't know about Human birthday parties. But she will never forget her first one. She had received a Teddy Bear from Kuwabara.

_Tornado: _One day while she is out feeding the birds he comes crashing down from the sky and lands in front of her. He smiles and laughs while he gets up and rockets up into the sky again only to be brought back to earth. Yet again he lands in front of her feet. In a language she is sure she knows he mutters something so fast she can't be sure of what he has said. At the few words she does pick out she only blinks in reply, he smiles. She blinks more and almost blushes as he tucks her hair back into place, he repeats himself a bit slower this time.

Yukina looks up at the taller Demon with the horn and tells him that 'No, I think your Tornado fist looks very strong.'

_Value: _Yukina believed that every life had a value, even if you had to look deep down to find it. But a value meant a price, a limit. And Yukina wasn't sure what her limit was to others.

_Worry: _Sometimes Yukina worries that her Brother will never be found. Maybe because he did in fact die when he was thrown off the island as an infant, or it could be that he doesn't know about her-so he couldn't care less. Or what if it was because he just simply didn't care about what he meant to her. And it hurts her because she knows that it's completely possible. But she still has the tiniest bit of hope, and then Hiei will come to update her about his search. He always tells her the same thing, everytime, no new news or any leads-but he will continue to look for him high and low.

Everytime her short visits are done with the small fire demon all the worry is replaced with even more hope.

* * *

I think Yukina is a little OOC for Observation, a little like Hinata maybe. =)


	10. Toya and Jin

First off sorry, I don't know how to do Irish.

* * *

_**Toya**_

_Horn: _Every now and then Toya will wake up in the middle of the night to Jin's horn poking him in various places. Jin never notices-he's too much in a deep sleep to notice. While he's oblivious to how he sleeps awkwardly, sometimes it's not always the horn that pokes Toya into waking up.

_Paradise: _When it all started Hang Neck Island was suppose to be the prize, their light, his paradise. But when it was taken away from him it didn't take Toya long to realize that his paradise could be anywhere the wind takes him. Because the wind will always be there to take you somewhere new.

_Moth: _He wasn't sure when it started or when he first noticed. But lately whenever they were outside moths would always surround Jin. It seemed like it had gotten worse and worse every night. It made since in a way. Moths were drawn to the light, right?

_It's A….: _He was pulled away from his thoughts and dragged to the window by Jin. He pointed to the sky and jumped up excited. 'See it? See it?!' the Wind Master pointed to a small something up in the sky. There were no clouds in the sky but the sun was bright and made it hard to see, but Toya could see whatever it was that had the other's interest. 'It's aye bird! No! NO! It's aye plane! No, wait! It's aye-'

'Jin, it's a balloon….'

'….'

_Reconsider: _There were some things that Toya had learned to live with after he had became friends with Jin. He learned he didn't mind sharing a room with Jin, he wasn't as messy as he thought originally. Toya learned that if he fell asleep before Jin, because the red-head snored but not loud enough to wake you up-just keep you awake. He also learned Jin only left messes when he didn't know what he was doing and other random things like that. He really didn't mind all that too much.

* * *

_**Jin**_

_Wind: _The wind meant a lot to Jin, it was his element after all. He could always understand what it was saying. He could hear the secrets that were in the soft breeze and he could hear the sadness and anger in the tsunami and tornado winds. And sometimes there would be nothing in the wind but the air blowing, but Jin would always listen anyway.

_Uncertain: _When they first came to the Human World it was not easy to adjust. Things were much different than they were in the Demon World and things just seemed to get worse and worse. Jin could see it was taking a toll on Toya. The only thing Jin could do was stand beside his partner and tell him everything would be okay in the end.

'But when is it the end?'

_Lead: _Jin was use to following Toya's lead because he was simply a born leader. Jin wasn't a mindless follower but he didn't mind always following. But whenever the two were ever stuck at a crossroad on what direction to go next it was Jin's turn. They both followed the wind.

_Laugh: _He had done it on purpose but it was a secret to Toya. Jin looked up at the Ice Man from the ground. He was covered in mud and a single flower on top of his head that he had somehow, though he had no idea how, uprooted when he tumbled down the heel, landing head first in swampy mud. The truth was that Jin really wasn't looking where he was going, but he meant not to anyways, and was now looking up at Toya-who was laughing at Jin's situation. Jin would do just about anything to make Toya laugh.

_Invitation: _The wind was blowing hard that day. It was an invitation to be followed. So Jin did. He rode on the breeze until it stops suddenly. That's where he meets the girl with blue hair in a pink. She sends him a smile with wide eyes and they both have checks burning. Years later when they see each other again he asks her. She says she followed the wind, like last time.

* * *

Is it 'Hang Neck Island' or 'Hanging Neck Island'? If I got it wrong sorry.

Be kind and review.


	11. Keiko

Keiko Yukimura:

_Sleepy: _The first time Yusuke fell asleep on her she was surprised. She used all of her self control to stop herself from doing anything that would be seen by anyone else. Because she was so caught up in her thoughts she succeeded in not enjoying herself too much. The next time it happened, though, she thought it was very cute and she had worried over nothing. But after awhile she couldn't help but think that it was a lot cuter when it was Puu weighing her shoulder down.

_Old Age: _One day a she thought of something. Yusuke being part Demon meant that he would not grow old and age like she would. This meant that he would stay the same when she would be sagged and wrinkled. But her biggest concern wasn't about either of those. Keiko wonders if she can keep up with Yusuke in her old age.

_Button: _After the Dark Tournament came to an end and Team Urameshi was declared the winning team; it happened. Botan was behind it, Keiko knew it. Botan dragged Yukina along to do something. Of course Kuwabara had to tag along, which meant that Hiei would, too. Shizuru followed to help keep her Brother under control and Kurama also followed claiming to watch Hiei. Atsuko was passed out in the girl's room. After they all left Keiko looked up at Yusuke, a smile on his face that just screamed 'what are you waiting for?'. When he undid the first button of his jacket the smile changed meaning. This time it said 'You're not scared, are you?' And that just pushed her buttons, along with him onto the bed.

_Emeralds: _Not only was it the first thing Yusuke gave to her that was expensive but it was also the first thing he gave her that had a real meaning behind it. The emerald earrings were the same ones that she had pointed out at the Jewelry Store, where she thought he wasn't paying attention or listening to a word she said. They meant more than just something pretty to be seen on her ears. They are just like Yusuke; she fell in love with them at first glance. Just like she did with him.

_Simple: _Keiko is a girl. Yusuke is a boy. Can it be anymore obvious?

* * *

That's the end. Yay last chapter.

Also I was over with my cousin and she was listening to 'Sk8er Boi' and it brought back a memory of me that I'm embarrassed to remember.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review. =)


End file.
